


santa baby.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [37]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Come Eating, Come Shot, Condoms, December writing challenge, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting Together, High School, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Not Underage, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Think of all the fun I've missedThink of all the fellas that I haven't kissedNext year I could be just as goodIf you'll check off my Christmas listor: John's search for a Christmas present for Bobby ends with Jubilee convincing him to just tell Bobby that he loves him. John nervously does so, and Bobby's response and what happens after is something that John wasn't expecting.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 10
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	santa baby.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> This is from the post-DOFP alternate timeline so Bobby and Rogue were never a thing, John did not leave, those that died in X3 aren't dead, and this is the last Christmas before graduation. (And I don't care that Jubilee was suddenly a teenager in the 80s in XMA. She's always going to be a teenager in the early 00s to me. If they'd actually used her in XMA then maybe I'd feel differently, but fuck, Singer didn't do her justice then either. I'll always be mad at how underused she was in those flms.)
> 
> Day 18 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt comes from someone on Tumblr, but I unfortunately cannot tell you who. I had this all written down but I lost that word doc in a computer crash and my attempts to fnd who authored all of the prompts were only partially successful. This is one of the prompts I couldn't fnd the author of, so if this is your prompt, please let me know so I can credit you! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 18 prompt: “I don’t know what to get him!” “Just tell him you’re in love with him.”  
> Day 18 title song: Santa Baby (I don't care how many times it's covered, Eartha Kitt's version will always be the best.)
> 
> I don’t know what this is. I really don’t.

As December approached, all of the seniors were excited about their meetings with the Professor. The Professor would give them guidance on what was next for their lives, and so that meant that everyone would be learning about the process of applying for colleges and the fact that the Professor would be paying for wherever it was that they chose. It was well known that this was the path that everyone would go down because no one was ever asked to stay and become members of the X-Men. That hadn't happened since the days of Dr. Grey, Professor Summers, Professor Wagner, and Professor Munroe. No one was expecting it to happen this year either.

Which was why John and his friends were shocked when the offer was extended to them.

The Professor had scheduled their reviews to be done one after the other so they would all know by the time lunch was served. And as John had sat there and listened to how excited everyone was, he couldn't help but think about how much he wasn't. He needed to go to college. He needed to get away from the mansion.

He needed to get away from Bobby Drake.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. He wanted to be around Bobby all the time. He just didn't want to fuck up his relationship with his best friend by telling him that he'd really like to fuck him through the mattress. He wanted to tell Bobby that he loved him more than anything. But he wasn't going to because he wasn't going to lose his friend.

He wasn't sure he could say it anyway.

Jubilee had figured it out though, and she had been encouraging him to tell Bobby for at least a year now. It made John hate her. He was absolutely never going to tell Bobby that he was in love with him. Absolutely not.

Jubilee had other ideas though. And as John looked around at the stores in the mall with a clueless look on his face, she saw her opportunity. “Just get him something silly like you always do and be done with it. I honestly don't know why this needs to be such a big deal.”

“It's a big deal because this is probably the last Christmas we're going to be spending together,” John said, sighing. “Alright, let's go back to the other end of the mall and start upstairs.”

Jubilee grabbed John's elbow before he got more than a step away. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. You all will be at the mansion and fuck knows where I'll be,” John said as he started walking again.

Jubilee's eyes widened and she pulled him back to her. “I thought you got the same offer we did.”

“I did,” John confirmed. “I just don't think I'm going to do it.”

Jubilee used her powers to spark him where she had a grip on his elbow, and John pulled his arm away quickly. “What the fuck did you do that for?”

“Because you're being a motherfucking idiot. You're fucking staying and being on the team.”

“You know why I don't want to stay, Jubes.”

“And I also know that you're an idiot,” Jubilee said seriously. “You need to get your head out of your ass and realize that turning down that offer would be the stupidest mistake you ever make.”

“Whatever,” John said, walking away. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Jubilee rolled her eyes and started walking with him. “If you think that we're going to let you walk out of there without joining the team, then you have another thing coming.”

“Just because you all try that doesn't mean that I'll listen to any of you.”

“You'll listen to Bobby,” Jubilee said as they got onto the escalator. “And I know he's not going to want you to leave.”

“I do not want to talk about this anymore,” John said, stepping off the escalator and onto the second floor. He looked around for a moment before sighing heavily. “I don’t know what to get him!”

“Just tell him you’re in love with him,” Jubilee said, making John spin around and glare at her. “What, Johnny? I'm being serious. Just tell him that you're in love with him already. It'll be a great gift.”

“I think that's a good way to get my friendship ruined, and I'm not losing my best friend. No.”

“Look, you're never going to know what he feels in return unless you tell him. Bobby could be in love with you too, could be afraid of saying something for the exact same reason. Just fucking tell him already.” John just started walking to the left, so Jubilee hurried and caught up with him. “You know I'm right. Telling him will solve two problems. Your dilemma on whether or not to tell him and your lack of a Christmas present for him.”

“You really seriously want me to ruin my friendship with my best friend on fucking Christmas because you seem to think that I'll get what I want out of it. Jubes, I love you, but you're fucking delusional.”

“Look, not twenty minutes ago you were telling me that you think that giving him something sentimental would be a better idea than any of this material shit you keep looking at. I can think of nothing more sentimental than you just being honest with him about how you feel.”

“Jubes,” John sighed. “I really don't know about this.”

“This will go perfectly fine,” Jubilee said firmly. “Stop being such a fucking coward.”

John stared at her for a couple of moments before sighing heavily. “If I find something material to give him that I think is better, then this plan goes out the fucking window. Clear?”

Jubilee grinned and linked her arm through John's. “I can agree to that because you will never find the right present for him.”

“You just wait,” John declared. “I'm going to find the best thing ever.”

**********

John glanced over at the clock nervously. “It's almost curfew. He could be here any minute.”

“Relax,” Jubilee said, balancing on John's desk chair so she could hang up the mistletoe. “Rogue is distracting him. He won't be here until right when curfew hits.”

“This is a horrible idea,” John said, grabbing onto the chair when it wobbled. “You are going to fucking fall and hurt yourself.”

“I'm not going to fall,” Jubilee replied. “I'm almost done. And it's not a horrible idea. It's a great idea.”

“No, it's really not.”

Jubilee got the pin in place and admired the mistletoe for a moment before slowly climbing down from the chair. “Listen to me, John Allerdyce. Nothing is going to happen tonight except for what you want to have happen.”

John tilted his head to the side and watched her for a moment. “What do you know that you're not telling me?”

“Nope,” Jubilee said, crumpling up the wrapper and heading towards their trashcan. “I'm not going to find something really gross in your trash, am I?”

“No,” John said. “And you're fucking telling me what you know, bitch.”

“I definitely am not after you saying that,” Jubilee said, burying the wrapper in the trashcan so that Bobby couldn't see it. “Alright, here's what I suggest that you do. Stand underneath the mistletoe and wait for him. And I think you should have Santa Baby playing when he comes in.”

“There is no fucking way that I am going to play that motherfucking song for this. No chance in hell.”

“Johnny, trust me when I say that would set the mood nicely,” Jubilee said, putting the desk chair back where it belonged. “Remember to think positively. You're going to get what you want.”

“I still want to know what you know.”

“A lady never tells,” Jubilee said, dropping a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door. “Remember what I said about the music!”

“Fuck off!”

**********

John had taken Jubilee's advice on having music playing, and he settled on a radio station that was playing twenty-four-hour Christmas music. He stood in position underneath the mistletoe when curfew hit, telling himself that this was an incredibly stupid idea but knowing that Jubilee would kill him if he didn't do it. When Bobby walked in a couple of minutes later, the song changed and Santa Baby came on, and if John didn't know this radio station was out of somewhere in Connecticut that wouldn't be taking requests at ten o'clock at night on Christmas Eve, he would have sworn that Jubilee had somehow orchestrated it. Bobby was talking to him about how Rogue was telling him what it was she'd gotten Piotr, and John just stood there, making agreeable noises every time he felt like one was necessary.

Bobby eventually made his way over to where John was standing, and John swallowed hard. “Drake, look up.”

Bobby looked up and saw the mistletoe, and he started laughing. “The girls must have had Piotr put that up. How funny.”

Bobby looked back down and saw the nervous look on John's face, and after a moment he realized that John was expecting them to kiss. He suddenly became extremely nervous too because he'd wanted to kiss John for so long, but he never thought he'd actually get to do that. They stood there staring at each other nervously for a long while before John reached out and caressed the side of Bobby's face before pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't a quick kiss on the lips either, it was a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that John had always wanted to give Bobby, and since he was only getting to do this once, he was going to make the most of this opportunity. All he could think was that he'd never felt so good in his life.

When the kiss broke, Bobby just smiled. “That wasn't bad for my first kiss.”

That just made John realize that Bobby had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend of any kind and that Bobby probably wasn't lying when he said that was his first kiss. “Well,” John said, his throat tight, “you can have kisses like that whenever you want.”

John turned to walk away, but Bobby pulled him back and kissed him again. The kiss was harder, hungrier, and John practically melted. The third kiss was even better, and before either of them really registered it, they were making out. John slid his hands up the back of Bobby's shirt and ran them over his skin, making Bobby moan into the kiss.

After the tenth kiss, John broke it long enough to pull Bobby's shirt over his head, sighing happily when his naked chest came into view. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Bobby like that before, but in that context, it made it all the more special. “Fuck, you're gorgeous.”

Bobby grinned and pulled John's shirt over his head, his hands coming up to dance along his sides. “You're pretty fucking gorgeous too.”

John took a deep breath, knowing that Jubilee would kill him if he didn't say it, and he closed his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured, and he felt Bobby's hands on him still.

“What?” Bobby finally said, and John broke away from him.

John laid down on his bed and groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I know it's going to make everything weird now, but I just had to say it.”

Bobby stood there for a few moments before what John had said sank into his brain, and then he was walking over to John's bed and sitting down on the edge. “Johnny, look at me.”

“No,” John mumbled. “Just let me be.”

Bobby reached out and pulled the hands away from John's face, so John just turned his head away. Bobby sighed and grabbed onto his chin, forcing John to look at him. But John just closed his eyes, so Bobby rolled his own and started talking. “I wasn't going to ever say anything, you know. I was pretty convinced that you didn't feel the same way. But the reason I've never had a boyfriend was that I always had a thing for someone else and I wasn't willing to let go of that to be with someone else.”

John just sat there without saying anything so Bobby continued. “It was a thing for you, Johnny. I've always had a thing for you.”

John's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. “What?”

“You heard me,” Bobby said, dropping his head down. “So if anyone has made anything super-awkward, it's me, not you.”

John broke out into a smile as he realized that he was going to get what he wanted. “I don't think anything has to be super-awkward. I think it can just be amazing.”

Bobby looked up. “Excuse me?”

“I want you, right? And you want me too? So I say we should both get what we want.”

Bobby grinned at him and pushed John back down to the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. John sighed into the kiss and slid a hand down the back of Bobby's pants, making him grin when he felt Bobby shudder. Bobby started to press soft kisses along John's jawline, smiling into them when he heard John moan. “Johnny,” he murmured, “I'm sorry but I didn't get you a Christmas present.”

John laughed. “I didn't get you one either. But this is the best Christmas present you could have ever gotten me.”

“I think we should take advantage of this gift that we've given each other,” Bobby said. “See how far we can take this.”

John's eyes widened as he realized what Bobby was implying. “We don't have to do that. We don't even have the right supplies for being able to do that.”

“I do,” Bobby said, bringing his lips back to meet John's. “We love each other, Johnny. Let's show each other how much.”

John went to answer but Bobby was kissing him again, harder, deeper, hungrier, and all of John's protests melted away. He didn't have any idea what they were in for, but he decided to just go with it.

Bobby climbed off the bed and walked over to his dresser, and John took that moment to really think about what was going to happen. “Do you have a preference over top or bottom?” John asked. “Because that's something we really should figure out.”

“Well,” Bobby said as he dug through a drawer. “Do you have a preference?”

John swallowed hard. “I'd kind of prefer to be on top. I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with having something shoved up my ass.”

Bobby laughed as his hand grasped the paper bag. “Well, that's perfect then, because I really want to experience the feeling of having something shoved up my ass.”

John broke out into a smile. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Bobby said, closing his dresser drawer and heading in John's direction. “Stand up and get undressed.”

“Make sure the door is locked first,” John said as he stood up, and Bobby headed towards the door and locked it.

“Okay, it's locked.”

“Then it's time to get undressed,” John said, taking a deep breath before undoing his belt and shoving his jeans down.

Bobby shoved his jeans down to his ankles as well, but before either of them could get more undressed, Bobby reached out and curled his hand around John's clothed cock, making John moan loudly. “Oh fuck, you're big.”

John's breathing quickened as Bobby slowly stroked him, and he never knew that he could feel that good in his life. “Shit, you feel so good.”

“Imagine when it's skin on skin then,” Bobby said, letting go and shoving John's boxers down, putting his hand back on his shaft. “Better?”

“Fuck,” John said slowly. “This is so good.”

Bobby laughed when he trailed his thumb over the head, making John shudder. “I think that I could probably make you come just from this, but I don't want you to come anywhere but inside me.”

John shuddered again and his eyes dropped down to where Bobby was still wearing his boxers. “It's not fair that I'm undressed and you're not, you know.”

Bobby grinned and let go of John, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down. He got his feet free from his clothes and kicked them away, John quickly doing the same. When he stood back to his full height, John reached out and closed his hand around Bobby's cock, sliding it up and down a few times. “If I'm not coming until I'm inside you, then you're not coming until I'm inside you either.”

Bobby shuddered but nodded. “Alright. Let's get you inside me then.”

John nodded and they climbed onto his bed, Bobby settling on his back and John in between his legs. John grabbed the paper bag and poured its contents onto the bed, finding a box of condoms and a large tube of lube, and he was curious as to why Bobby had these things. “So why do you have this stuff?”

Bobby reached down and pulled his legs back as John opened the box of condoms, pulling one out and tossing the box to the side. “I, um, I wanted to know what it felt like before I made a move on you.”

John gave him a confused look. “What?”

Bobby sucked in a deep breath when he heard the cap flip open, a slick finger teasing his entrance a few moments later. “Oh fuck, this is going to feel so good. It does when I do it to myself, but having you do it...I can't wait.”

John smiled down at him. “You do this to yourself?”

“I figured you would want to be on top, and I needed to know if I'd like being on the bottom,” Bobby murmured as the finger started to slide into him. “Fuck. Fuck, you feel so, so good.”

“So you've been fingering yourself? How the fuck did I not notice this?”

“I've been doing it in the shower,” Bobby got out in between gasps as John's finger started to loosen him up. “That way you wouldn't see.”

“Well, I want to fucking see it now, that's for fucking sure,” John said, nodding when Bobby looked up at him. “How good was it for you?”

“Every time I found my prostate, I just massaged the fuck out of it until I came,” Bobby said, swallowing hard as a second finger was pushed into him. “I'll need one more finger given how big you are. At least until I get used to this.”

John laughed and bent down to kiss Bobby hard. “You certainly know a lot about sex for someone who has never had a boyfriend and hadn't been kissed.”

“I read up on it,” Bobby murmured. “Watched some porn. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

John watched as one of Bobby's hands went to his cock and started jerking it quickly, and he could tell that he'd found his prostate and Bobby was desperate for release. But they had an agreement and John wasn't about to let him break it. He reached up and stilled Bobby's hand, making Bobby whine above him. “You were going to wait until I was inside you, remember.”

“Then stop massaging my fucking prostate and get in me already.”

John bent down to kiss Bobby again. “You've got another finger to take first.”

“Hurry it the fuck up then.”

John sat back and pulled his fingers out, plunging three back into his body. Bobby keened in pleasure and threw his head back, his hand slowly working his cock again. He relaxed and let the fingers continue to loosen him, and when he felt like he could handle it, he looked up at John and smiled lazily. “Ready.”

John nodded nervously and pulled his fingers from Bobby's body, reaching for the condom. His hands were shaking too badly to open it so he tore the foil packet open with his teeth. Bobby was watching him intently as John rolled the condom onto his dick. He sat there for a moment before deciding that he should probably slick the condom up too, so he reached for the tube and coated the condom in lube. Bobby gave him a happy smile when John looked up at him, and John took a deep breath before moving forward and lining himself up. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” Bobby confrmed.

John slowly pushed inside until just the head of his dick was in, and he was surprised that he didn't come on the spot. “Oh, fuck, you are tight.”

“You are so big,” Bobby moaned out. “This feels so good already.”

“Yeah, it does,” John said, sliding in further. “Holy fuck, I never imagined this would feel this good.”

Bobby just groaned, so John slid in more until he was as far in as he could get. “Oh, fuck, baby. You are so fucking tight and cool and you're driving me absolutely insane.”

“You're so warm,” Bobby murmured. “Feels amazing. Now, fuck me already.”

John laughed and pulled out, thrusting back in and making Bobby groan loudly. “You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?”

“You're not hurting me. I promise. I just need you to fuck me already.”

John didn't need more of an invitation and began to thrust, slowly at first and then picking up speed. Bobby still had a hand on his cock and he began to work it quickly and fast as John fucked him harder. They both were lost in pleasure that they didn't know they could experience, and the tension built up within them. Bobby's hand moved faster than he even knew he was capable of and John thrust harder and deeper, both of them trying to draw release out of each other.

It hit Bobby first, loudly moaning John's name as his cock erupted and white spurts landed all over his chest and chin. John looked down at how debauched Bobby looked before leaning down and licking at his chin, making Bobby groan when he realized that John was cleaning him up. “Oh fuck, Johnny, that's sexy as motherfucking hell.”

John grinned into his skin as he licked at his chest. “Fuck, baby, I really need to come.”

“Then let go, Johnny,” Bobby said, nodding when John pulled back and looked at him. “It's such an incredible feeling.”

John thrust a few more times before he felt his climax hit him, bracing himself so he didn't just collapse onto Bobby. His head was down and his breathing was heavy and John had never felt better in his life. Not even playing with fire felt that good.

When John finally looked up at Bobby, he was watching with an expectant look on his face. “Well, you were right. That was incredible.”

John shifted around until he pulled out and then he collapsed onto the bed next to Bobby, reaching down to take care of the condom before letting his eyes close. They laid there for a few minutes as they caught their breath, each thinking about how intense it had been, something they hadn't been expecting. Bobby's fingers tangled themselves together with John's, making John smile.

“I never knew that the feeling of your coolness would feel so motherfucking good around my dick.”

Bobby laughed. “Well, I never knew that skin warmed by fire would feel so fucking good thrusting into me. Even your fingers were incredible.”

John turned his head and looked at him. “I never thought I'd get to experience this with you. I thought that I'd just live with this secret for the rest of my life.”

Bobby turned to look at him as well. “I thought the same thing, trust me. I was too chicken to tell you.”

“Then I'm glad that Jubes gave me this little push,” John said, sighing heavily. “Fuck, I'm going to have to admit she was right and you know how much I hate doing that.”

“It'll be fine,” Bobby said. “And we don't have to say anything to her about the next time we do this.”

John paused. “Next time?”

“Of course,” Bobby said. “Our friends don't need a report every time we fuck.”

“No, I meant, there will be a next time?”

“Of course there will be a next time,” Bobby said seriously. “Do you not want there to be a next time?”

“No, it's just...I don't want to get to a point where I'll need this to survive and I sort of feel like I'm already there. It'll just make it that much harder when I leave.”

Bobby gave him a confused look. “Leave? I thought you'd been offered a place on the team like we were.”

“I was.”

“Then where are you going?”

John ran his hands over his face and rolled onto his back. “I am just not sure that I want to accept the offer. I'm not sure it's the right thing for me. That's all.”

“Well, if you're not doing it then neither am I,” Bobby said, making John look over at him. 

“Bobby, don't be an idiot just because I'm not sure of doing this.”

“There is no way I'm doing this without you,” Bobby said seriously. “Either you do it or I don't. It's that simple.”

John went to argue with him, went to list every reason he had for why he couldn't stay, and sighed heavily when he realized that every one of them had to do with him not having told Bobby the truth. But now that he had, now that they'd consummated their feelings in such an intense way, then there really was no reason for John to deny himself this opportunity. He'd worked his ass off to get it, so why the fuck was he trying to deny himself his place on the team?”

Bobby watched as the emotions flickered across John's face until they settled on one, and he knew that look better than anybody. He leaned over and kissed him before John could say a thing, and they both knew what John's decision was. John was going to stay, they were going to be on the team together, and they were going to keep doing things like what they'd just done.

“So, we're going to do that like every night, right?” Bobby asked, making John laugh.

“I don't know if we're going to be up to doing it every night, but we'll be doing it a lot,” John said. “I can't imagine ever not wanting sex with you after finding out how incredible it is.”

“I feel exactly the same way,” Bobby said, shifting around until he was hovering over John. “Ready for some more?”

“More like what?”

“Well, there was this thing that happened in all the porn I watched, and I want to try it, and, well, I'd like to see how far down my throat I can take that cock of yours,” Bobby said, making John shudder. “Interested?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Then lay back and let me do all the work,” Bobby said, kissing him deeply before beginning to trail his lips down John's neck.

John got a glimpse of the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling as Bobby trailed kisses along his collarbone, and he realized he really was going to have to thank Jubilee in the morning. He was going to absolutely hate that.


End file.
